Nuestra canción
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Ubicada después de HTTYD-2 Hipo se da cuenta de que comparte muchas cosas con Astrid, como la academia de Dragones, pero hay algo que aún no tienen. Su propia canción. ¿Pero cuál podría ser ésta? Bueno... Averiguémoslo
1. Nuestra canción

Mamá y papá tenían su canción, y afortunadamente los vi bailarla y cantarla, al hacerlo se veían tan felices que parecían un par de adolecentes enamorados, luego de verlos fue que llegó a mí una cuestión. Astrid es mi novia hace tiempo, y muchas personas, después de que mi padre lo hiciera por primera vez, comenzaron a llamarla la futura esposa del jefe, esa idea me gusta, solo que si quiero bailar una canción con ella el día de nuestra boda me gustaría que fuera una canción que de verdad nos perteneciera. Patapez ha estado indagando en algunas canciones que se cantan en Berk en las bodas, no solo la que bailan los novios sino todas las canciones que se cantan en las bodas. Quiero que sea perfecto, o lo más parecido a perfecto posible, porque quiero que el día de nuestra boda esté lleno de nuestra esencia… claro que aún no le propongo matrimonio, ni estoy seguro de cuando lo haré.

.

Disclaimer. Aún no me pertenece, aunque quiera. Disfruten de esta historia.

Quiero hacer constar que ésta vez añadí dos canciones a la historia, es prácticamente lo mismo pero no es igual, son dos versiones de Scarborough fair, la primera es un poco más lenta, como creía que Astrid la cantaría, la interpreta Hayley Wenstenra, y la segunda, un poco más animada, es de Luar na lubre. Es así como imaginé que podrían cantarla juntos. Me habría gustado encontrar un dueto decente pero… bueno, lo dejo a su imaginación. Espero que lo disfruten.

.

Hipo caminaba distraídamente por los alrededores de Berk cuando escuchó la voz de su novia, que entonaba una canción que él jamás había escuchado hasta ese momento. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó pegándose de espalda a los árboles que tenía en el camino para poder escuchar con mayor claridad la letra.

(YouTUBE/ watch?v=wiZJP_XLmrQ)

Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Él había escuchado hablar de Scarborough, era en algún lugar a día y medio de vuelo a dragón y muchas personas iban ahí a intercambiar sus productos, aunque la feria en sí solo duraba poco más de un mes era más que suficiente para quienes iban a hacer trueques y negocios. Dio otro paso para acercarse a ella y al ver que ella giraba un poco el rostro terminó ocultándose de nuevo.

Agudizó el oído.

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Avanzó un par de metros hasta llegar casi a posarse tras ella pero se volvió a ocultar detrás del siguiente árbol al ver cómo la chica giraba distraídamente, Astrid escuchó el rechinar del metal y sonrió, pero no por eso dejó de cantar. Siguió avanzando y cantando un par de metros más.

Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Hipo salió de su escondite y corrió hacia ella tan en silencio como pudo, tratando de sorprenderla, casi le dio alcance para cuando había terminado el siguiente verso pero ella se dio la vuelta y le tomó las muñecas.

El castaño sonrió sorprendido y tras suspirar en silencio, se soltó del agarre de su novia para después abrazarla por la cintura mientras que ella le puso las manos alrededor del cuello, y sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada, continuó.

Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine

— ¿Por qué estabas cantando esa canción? —Quiso saber él.

—Porque sé que harías todo eso por ser mi amor verdadero. Sé que me traerías mi camisa de lino sin costuras, que me conseguirías un acre de tierra entre el mar y la arena, y si no al menos lo intentarías, solo por ser mi amor verdadero.

— ¿Y tú lo harías por mí?

—Sí. Por ti me habría convertido en la primera jinete de dragones de Berk, todo por ser tu amor verdadero.

—Bueno, pues entonces sé mi amor verdadero y concédeme un baile con esa canción.

La soltó poniendo la mano en puño a la altura de su rostro, exactamente igual que como había visto a sus padres hacer, ella le siguió la corriente mientras volvía a empezar la canción, con la pequeña diferencia de que ésta vez cantaron a dueto mientras cambiaban de sentido su baile, pegando las muñecas y dando saltitos.

(YouTUBE/ watch?v=CKmLTvjJpPI)

Are you going to Scarborough fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Se separaron un par de pasos y Astrid tomó los bordes de su falda mientras que Hipo puso una mano cruzada sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su espalda, cantando solo ésta vez. Bailando en círculos, como si se coquetearan.

Tell her to wash it in yonder dry well.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.

Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell

And then she'll be a true love of mine.

Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.

Which never bore blossom since Adam was born

And then she'll be a true love of mine

Tomó a Astrid por la cintura y la levantó una vuelta en el aire arrancándole una carcajada, aunque al tocar suelo de nuevo cantaron juntos girando lentamente con las muñecas pegadas, mirándose a los ojos como si solo existiera aquel momento.

Have you been to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.

Remember me from one who lives there

For he/she once was a true love of mine.

If you say that you can't, then I shall reply.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.

Oh, Let me know that at least you will try,

And then you'll be a true love of mine.

Hipo bajó el rostro para besarla, saboreando la dulzura de sus labios, aspirando de vez en cuando para sentir el aroma de la chica, como a aire fresco, o una mañana nevada, como a hogar, paseando sus manos por los brazos de Astrid hasta sus dedos y luego apresándole con delicadeza la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, sintiendo cómo ella pegaba su cuerpo al de él tanto como le fuera posible y cómo cerraba las manos en torno a su cuello, deslizando luego sus brazos y apresándolo también.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y luego ella ocultó el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, riendo para sus adentros y arrancándole un estremecimiento. Él le acarició la espalda y suspiró pegando su nariz en la rubia coronilla de la chica, aspirando el perfume que ella expedía. Plantó un beso tímido ahí y luego miró a Astrid a los ojos.

No sabía cuándo sería, ni cómo sería, pero ahí, en un instante supo que aquella rubia, aquella vikinga dura, fría, calculadora y feroz era su complemento perfecto, y sabía que siempre la elegiría. Fue en ese momento en que tomó la decisión de que antes de que terminara el mes, le haría la propuesta más peligrosa, pero la más hermosa de todas. Le pediría que fuera su esposa.

— ¿Qué miras Hipo Horrendo Haddock III?

—Nada Astrid Hofferson. —Dijo el muchacho antes de reír para sus adentros de imaginar que la rubia ni idea tenía de que él planeaba hacerla su esposa pronto. —Me hace feliz estar a tu lado.

Un copo se deslizó entre ellos y aterrizó en la nariz de la chica, ambos miraron al cielo cómo Torméntula y Chimuelo volaban un poco por sobre las copas de los árboles buscándolos y luego Astrid sonrió.

— ¿Ya está aceptando usar la aleta para volar él solo?

—A veces. Se la dejo puesta pero cuando me doy cuenta ya se la quitó.

Al divisarlos, Chimuelo y Torméntula bajaron en picada hasta aterrizar cerca de ellos y saltaron un poco a su alrededor.

—También me alegra verte amigo. —Exclamó el muchacho soltando a Astrid para rascar con ambas manos la cabeza del Furia Nocturna, la rubia rió y se dirigió a rascarle la barbilla a su compañera consiguiendo que ella agitara la cabeza. —Será mejor que volvamos, no sé si puedan necesitarnos.

—Lo sigo, jefe de Berk.

—My lady. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de montarse al dragón negro que les sonreía a ambos alternadamente. Ambos iniciaron el vuelo de regreso aunque Hipo se detuvo un poco por sobre el lugar en el que había estado con Astrid minutos atrás dándose cuenta de que era un claro en el bosque. Sacó su libreta, miró en dirección al oeste, luego buscó Berk y orientándose con la brújula en su muñeca, abrió el mapa y añadió el claro ubicándolo bajo el nombre "Feria de Scarborough". Sonrió satisfecho y miró a Astrid, quien le devolvía la mirada.

—Vamos lento, no quieres que la nevada nos sorprenda volando.

—Vamos my lady. ¡Astrid! —Gritó al ver que la chica y su dragona habían dado la vuelta, cuando la aludida lo miró, él sonrió. —Te qui… te amo.

Astrid sonrió. Sabía cuán difícil era para él decir "te amo" no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque se sentía expuesto al decirlo, porque nunca vio a ninguna pareja significativa hacerlo frente a él y porque aún después de todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando sentía miedo ante lo desconocido. Y aun así lo decía para ella.

Le sonrió más ampliamente y murmuró.

—Yo también… Te amo Hipo. Vamos a casa. —Y retomó su rumbo hacia Berk.

—Pronto, Astrid. —Murmuró viendo cómo se alejaba. —Pronto esas palabras serán aún más reales, más literales… A casa. A nuestra casa.

Su dragón le dio un leve golpe con la oreja y emitió una serie de gruñidos curiosos.

—Amigo. Voy a proponerle matrimonio.

.

Bueno, acabo de ver la película, llegué del cine y encendí la computadora para empezar a escribirla, aunque debo admitir que me tardé dos días en terminarla, no estoy segura de cómo tomaba giros que me llevaban a cosas lejos de la idea original pero después de releer y releer (Ya me la sé de memoria xD) éste fue el resultado final. ¿Qué opinan?


	2. Agradecimientos y adelanto del siguiente

¡Hola a todos!

Esto es una serie de aclaraciones, muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo ésta historia, sus comentarios me animaron mucho ya que, aunque estoy trabajando en una historia de varios capítulos de HTTYD que se distribuirán entre lo que pasó tras la primera entrega y después de la segunda, no estaba segura de algunas cosas, sin embargo, me he estado dando ideas.

Acepto sugerencias, ya que aunque hay muchas cosas que me gustaría plasmar, siempre puedo hacer espacio para peticiones especiales. Y a veces me quedo sin inspiración.

Aún no sé cuándo subiré los capítulos y eso, pero **les voy a incluir una miradita del prefacio aquí.** Pero primero:

**YesyHaddock:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara, realmente, cualquier versión de la canción está bien, los links que yo incluí son los que más me gustan, pero cuando incluyo música que tiene varios covers, bueno, cada lector es un mundo. Me alegra que la hayas escuchado. :D

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Gracias por seguir mis dos historias. Y lo mismo, que bueno que te gusten. A final de cuentas, escribo para quienes leen y me alegra que les agrada.

**Pitufifavi: **A mí también encantan ellos, por eso me decidí. Que bueno que te pareciera bonito. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones uwu

**Maylu-liya: **No habrá continuación como tal, pero iniciaré una historia de varios capítulos donde incluiré mi idea de cómo se lo propuso.

**StupidNefilim: **Me gustó mucho encontrarme con un comentario tan efusivo como el tuyo, el hecho de que hayas escuchado la canción me halaga muchísimo, cuando escribo y añado canciones es como si estuviera planeando el soundtrack de mi propia historia, bueno, en éste caso no tan propia Pronto vendrán nuevas.

**Huachi-sama: **Fue un placer escribirla, y me alegra mucho que la disfrutaras. Gracias por leerlo.

**KatnissSakura: **Gracias por leerla y por el comentario. Me alegra que te gustara la historia.

**Icarian wings: **Tu comentario me sacó una sonrisa amplia, gracias por amar el fic, muchas, muchas, pero muuuuuchas gracias por leerlo. Y gracias por el entusiasmo, eso me gusta. ;D

**Mar-san: **Sí, déjame confesar que cuando estaba escribiendo esto escuchaba esa canción (la versión en inglés), pero mi reproductor de música desactivó la repetición automática y salió Scarborough fair, como la canción habla de hacer cosas imposibles pensé: bueno, Hipo hace cosas imposibles. Y aunque parezca disco rayado, comenzaré a subir "Historias de Berk" pronto, ahí podrán leer otras cosas que imagino ha vivido esta pareja. Gracias por el Review, y gracias por leerme.

**SheccidEspadaz****: **Pronto, búscala entre mis próximas historias como "Historias de Berk" Gracias por leerme.

**Risu-chan xD: **Cuando hice mi cuenta y leí lo de la ortografía como una regla del domo dije, sí, los que vallan a leer mis historias merecen que de mi máximo, no solo en las tramas sino en la ortografía, muchas gracias por apreciarlo**. **Por cierto, creo que si lo mencioné, El primer link es de Hayley Wenstenra, ella es cantante de Celtic Woman. El segundo es del grupo Luar na Lubre, misma canción, distinto aire.

Y bueno, gracias por leer y les dejo un adelanto de "Historias de Berk"

.

.

**Prefacio. **

Esa isla de allá abajo es Berk, es un lugar apestoso y a veces muy rutinario, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres aunque de vez en cuando (Muuuuuy de vez en cuando) podemos apreciar atardeceres preciosos y gozamos de una gran vista. Hasta hace unos años, teníamos un problemita.

Las plagas.

Cada noche éramos invadidos por una especie de enjambre o parvada… bueno, no sé si llamaría de esa manera a nuestra plaga, porque lo que fuera su manada, estaba hecha de dragones.

Enormes, que lanzaban púas, que se prendían fuego, lanzaban gases letales o inflamables, cortaban por mitad las casas. Y eso era un problema, ya que aunque era un pueblo de más de siete generaciones, todas las casas eran nuevas. Invertíamos mucho tiempo a la reconstrucción, a veces muchísimo más que a la ganadería, agricultura o pesca y ya hasta teníamos nuestra propia escuela para aprender a matar dragones, pero, las cosas cambiaron y ahora nuestra sociedad gira prácticamente en torno a ellos, a los dragones. Son nuestros amigos, aliados, mascotas, compañeros y compatriotas, compartimos la mesa y la cama y bueno, tenemos nuevos deportes.

El batir de las alas de Chimuelo se agita para alejarme del paso de Astrid y Torméntula, que llevan consigo la oveja negra. Ésta vez, Astrid y Patán llevan la delantera, son los mejores en las carreras de Dragones. Patapez choca contra los gemelos en un intento de evadir las púas de Torméntula y Astrid suelta una carcajada al ver que Brutacio y Bruthilda se estampan en un cabezazo quedando con los cuernos de sus cascos enganchados.

—Vamos Chimuelo, quitémosle esa oveja.

Y mi amigo se lanza a perseguir al vuelo a mi novia.


End file.
